


I listened to Ethan Jewell and came up with this. I wonder if he's like it.

by slytherin_and_applejuice



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_and_applejuice/pseuds/slytherin_and_applejuice
Summary: Monkey Brain™ (what I call the dumb/mentally ill part of me) took over for a day and Logic Brain™ (self explanatory) made this to get it to shut up.It worked. :)enjoy <3
Series: Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014621





	I listened to Ethan Jewell and came up with this. I wonder if he's like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Monkey Brain™ (what I call the dumb/mentally ill part of me) took over for a day and Logic Brain™ (self explanatory) made this to get it to shut up. 
> 
> It worked. :) 
> 
> enjoy <3

Reporting live from planet basic.

Kinda want to die, but I'll try to fake.

My friends need me, but I can't shake it;

This heavy feeling that I won't make it.

It tells me that I won't make it past this day,

but its not like they give a shit anyway.

So I smile and I laugh, but I just wish they would say,

With an ounce of sincerity, "How was your day?"

Cause let me tell you, its been bad.

Sometimes I wish this pain was just a fad.

What if I'm faking, and I'm actually glad?

What if I'm breaking? Forever sad.

Or maybe...

Maybe today was just harder.

Maybe I just need to drink more water.

Maybe I'm just... a hormonal teenager.

Ya... that's it.

That's all.....

**Author's Note:**

> The title is kind of long (and 100% true lol), but I actually kind of wonder if he'd like it.


End file.
